


Obediently in Control

by oh_mr_adams



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mr_adams/pseuds/oh_mr_adams
Summary: It seems that every time Mr. Adams and Mr. Jefferson have a heart to heart, it ends with fucking.





	Obediently in Control

John’s fingertips softly traced along the slight valleys of Thomas’s ribs as he watched his chest rise and fall with each breath that passed his lips. A stray lock of ginger hair, turned a warm fiery color by the mid-afternoon sunlight streaming in from the window, was sent into a delicate flickering motion by his rhythmic breathing. The sensation must have bothered him, even in his sleep, as his eyebrows furrowed in slight discontent. A grimace overtook his face and his nose twitched in an endearing fashion. John removed one hand, slowly, from Thomas’s chest and gently brushed the hair from his face. The relief on his face was swift and noticeable, and the sudden sense of peace set a calmness in John’s chest. His eyes wandered back down to his fingers, which still gently trailed along Thomas’s ribs, then down across his stomach, where the sensation caused Thomas’s body to tense momentarily, and to his sharp hip-bones, still half obscured by the light sheet still covering his legs. One arm trailed off the side of the bed. It was John’s bed, which explained why Thomas never seemed to sleep comfortably in it; he was too tall for his own good and too thin for his height, John thought. Nothing but awkward limbs and an inability to be comfortable.

 

The tension had only been there for a moment, and he’d returned to sleeping peacefully as John’s fingers returned to Thomas’s ribs. They stopped on a cluster of freckles, grouped together like a constellation of stars, something, John realized, only he and perhaps a select few others would ever get to see. Without a thought to the subject, John leaned down, and with a slight movement of his fingers, pressed his lips to the cluster of freckles. His eyes fell shut under dark eyelashes and he took a brief moment to enjoy the faintest taste of salt on Thomas’s skin until he felt Thomas stirring under him and the feeling of delicate, yet surprisingly strong fingers in his hair. He slowly tilted his chin upwards, removing his lips from Thomas’s chest, and met Thomas’s sleepily amused gaze. John’s lips parted slightly, defensively searching for something to say, before he gave up and smiled sheepishly, always feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable under Thomas’s gaze. A tired smirk appeared on Thomas’s face as his hand fell from John’s hair to rest on the sheets beside his hip.   
  
“Kissing a boy while he sleeps, John?” He asked with just a tinge of smugness, his voice still hoarse from sleep. John’s lips parted once again to defend himself while his cheeks went warm from the embarrassment of being caught. “Quite promiscuous.” John smiled despite his embarrassment and removed his hands from Thomas’s chest, sitting up in a vain attempt to give himself some physical leverage over the too-tall Virginian.  
  
“Well, I thought it was all quite romantic,” John shrugged in an attempt to remain nonchalant. Thomas smirked, propping himself up on his elbows, his head cocked to the side causing his ginger locks to spill haphazardly over his shoulders.  
  
“But you’re no Prince Charming, John.”  
  
John gave a sudden, quiet laugh and tried to fix Thomas with an injured look, to no avail. “And I’d say you’re no sleeping beauty but…” he averted his eyes from Thomas’s, “Facts are stubborn things, aren’t they?” Thomas’s eyebrows tilted upwards as he smiled, before awkwardly moving himself to sit up with John, still fully clothed, having shed only his coat and shoes, seated on his thighs. The sheet covering his lower body had slid off and John nervously distracted himself by staring at the wall behind Thomas’s head.   
  
“Well you’re certainly no prince, John,” Thomas said quietly, redirecting John’s attention back to him, “But perhaps you can be charming in your own way.” John simply shrugged, his eyes and hands wandering the length of Thomas’s body. “For if you were not,” Thomas continued, “I suppose I would not find myself in your bed quite so often.” John’s gaze still trailed along Thomas’s shoulders, following the scattered constellations of freckles he’d memorized long before.   
  
“No,” he muttered absently, “I suppose you would not.” His thumb gently caressed Thomas’s ribs while his other hand lingered on the Virginian’s hip. A look of uneasiness overtook Thomas’s face as he gently placed his fingers under John’s chin, tilting his head upwards to meet his eyes, which flickered about lazily, somewhere between nervous and resigned.  
  
“You know, people tend to think I’m the quiet one,” Thomas began, hoping to coax something out of the man in his lap. John simply hummed his agreement, his gaze fixated on Thomas’s chest. “And yet when we’re alone…” Thomas trailed off, unsure of what words to use as to not aggravate John’s condition further. “You tend to close in on yourself.” John’s eyes flicked up to meet Thomas’s with a look of surprise. “It’s worrisome,” Thomas continued. John swallowed and his eyes returned to Thomas’s chest, entirely unsure of what to do with this information. He bit down lightly on his lip, trying to think of what to say, or whether or not to speak at all. After nearly a full minute, when Thomas was convinced John was unable to speak of such things as intimacy or, god forbid, his emotions, John placed his hands in his lap and exhaled in defeat.  
  
“I suppose you just make me vulnerable, is all,” John muttered. Thomas’s eyebrows furrowed and he silently lamented how that must have been like pulling teeth for John to say. Much to Thomas’s surprise, John continued, “I suppose I’m so used to speaking in my own defense that when I’m not being attacked I run out of things to say.” Thomas sat in stunned silence for a moment, though his face didn’t show it, before a cautious smile appeared on his lips. John looked up nervously, obviously concerned with Thomas’s silence before Thomas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John’s forehead. John’s eyes closed quickly as he let himself relax into Thomas’s warmth. Thomas pulled away, but left his fingers in John’s hair, gently tucking it back into a less distracting position behind his ear.  
  
“What a silly thing to say,” he murmured. John’s cheeks went red with embarrassment and his jaw clenched tightly, before his eyes went down to Thomas’s chest again. Thomas felt a pang of guilt in his stomach for only pushing John away further, and cupped John’s cheek in his other hand, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to discredit your feelings, Mr. Adams,” he said gently, cautiously, “I simply mean to say…” speaking his feelings was difficult for Thomas too, though in a different way, and he often went to painstaking lengths as to not be misconstrued. “You’re more than all of this anger, John.” John bit his lip and only tilted his head further downwards. Still, Thomas tried, “You’re a whole person, and I’m sure there are more parts to you than what you show the world.” John’s head snapped up and his lips parted to speak, only Thomas quickly placed a finger over his lips. “But I am not the world, John. And I wish you’d show them to me.” Thomas felt John’s lips tremble against his finger and he gently removed it, placing his hand on John’s hip.  
  
“Thomas, I-” John croaked before Thomas held up a hand to silence him.  
  
“Not now. When you’re ready.” John looked at him like a deer caught in the sight of a hunter but nodded shakily. Thomas carefully returned to caressing John’s hip, his eyes fixed on John’s lips. He still felt a wave of uneasiness in his stomach and sighed. “And… there’s no pressure on you to do that. It was only a suggestion.” John, again, nodded shakily and leaned forward to place himself in Thomas’s arms, in his care. It was hot, ceaselessly, unbearably hot, and yet he still felt somewhat cold, and always felt himself being drawn to the natural warmth of Thomas’s body. John buried his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck, his freckled skin hot against his own. Thomas pulled him closer, grateful for the physical intimacy that they shared far too infrequently. John had warned him about getting too intimate, too close. If people saw him spending night after night in John’s room they might begin to talk. Thomas supposed it made the moments they had together all the more important. Still, he couldn’t deny how he despised waking up alone in his own bed. His hands slowly rubbed up and down the length of John’s back, in an attempt, perhaps, to warm him up. His fingers played absentmindedly for a moment at the fabric of John’s shirt; soft linen, with sleeves that hid his hands when he wanted them to. Thomas slowly and carefully pushed John away, and though John didn’t protest, Thomas couldn’t help but hide a smile when he looked away in disappointment. Thomas’s hand slipped past John’s cheek and he slowly worked his fingers into his hair, until he pulled away the ribbon holding his hair in place. His raven hair fell down his shoulder blades as John buried his face in Thomas’s neck. Thomas twitched slightly against the barest hint of a five-o’clock shadow scratching against his skin before he gently pushed John away to better look him over. He was small, anyone could say that, but against Thomas’s frustrating height he was downright diminutive. The thought filled Thomas’s chest with an immature amusement as he pressed another kiss to John’s lips. He felt the barest hint of a smile against him.  
  
Thomas quietly undid the button on John’s collar and leaned forward to kiss his cheek as he did it. He continued unbuttoning his shirt until John’s arms went up to protect himself. Thomas looked at him, though John refused to meet his eyes, and Thomas gave a quiet sigh, using one hand to gently touch John’s jaw, turning his face to meet his. “John,” he said calmly, “It’s only me.” John didn’t reply, but eventually, his hands fell to rest on the sheets beside him as Thomas continued. Thomas pulled John’s shirt from his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck as he did. John looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks warm. His delicate hands on John’s shoulders, Thomas pushed him down onto the sheets and sat up on his knees, moving his hands to the muscles of John’s chest. John was softer, certainly, than he was, Thomas noted, biting his lip, though that wasn’t to say he wasn’t handsome. There was a certain strength in those arms that Thomas had quite willingly been subjected to many nights before. He had a desperate need to be subjected to that strength again but he knew it wouldn’t happen while John was in such a mood. John’s eyes wouldn’t meet his and instead focused on the translucent curtains floating gently in front of the window, pushed by the occasional breeze. Thomas’s hands moved down from John’s chest to his stomach and rested with a firm grip on his hips. When John didn’t react to his touch, Thomas sat back with a gentle sigh, biting his lip and placing his hands in his lap.   
  
“John, if you’re not into this...”  
  
John’s eyebrows perked up when he realized he was being addressed and he looked up at Thomas before slowly pushing himself up to a seated position. “No, no I am, Thomas,” he assured, placing a hand on Thomas’s thigh. Thomas looked unconvinced and John’s hand moved further up his thigh. “I’m always into _you_ ,” he continued, his eyes resting on his hand as it wandered across Thomas’s freckled skin. “I just…” he wasn’t quite sure how to get his feelings across without succumbing to his embarrassment. “Perhaps I just need you to… well…” he trailed off, sensing the rising warmth in his cheeks. Thomas looked down at the hand resting between his hip and thigh, John’s thumb trailing from freckle to freckle across his pale skin.  
  
“To what?”   
  
John’s tongue poked out from between his lips in beleaguered amusement. His lover could be so oblivious…   
  
“To… take control for once, Thomas.”   
  
Thomas blushed, his lips parting as he tried to find something to say. John grinned, his cheeks just as red as Thomas’s as Thomas folded his arms over his chest. John had to look away from Thomas’s pouting face to keep himself from audibly laughing.  
  
“Don’t say ‘for once,’ John, you make me sound lazy,” Thomas argued, his offense audible in his voice. John looked up with amused eyes and took his hand away from Thomas’s, mimicking Thomas’s pose by folding his arms over his chest and trying to wipe the grin from his face.  
  
“You are lazy, darling.”   
  
Thomas raised one delicate eyebrow and tried to appear serious as he felt his composure cracking. “I wrote your declaration, didn’t I?”  
  
“Don’t bring that into this!” John exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. John laid back on his elbows, gazing up at his lover in amusement. “Considering how much work I have to put in for you, ‘lazy’ hardly begins to cover it.”   
  
With a growl of annoyance, Thomas leaned forward and, resting on his knees, quickly pushed John down flat on his back and poked him forcefully in the stomach. John’s eyes widened momentarily at the sudden force, but his grin had subsided into a satisfied smile, knowing he’d be getting what he wanted. “Be rude, Mr. Adams,” Thomas muttered, prodding John’s stomach with one delicate finger for emphasis, “And you get nothing.” John bit his lip with a sort of raw excitement he wasn’t used to and spoke breathlessly, his eyes locked with Thomas’s.  
  
“Yes sir, Mr. Jefferson.” 

 

Thomas continued staring him down, John’s eyes failing to hide their playful excitement, until he gave in and gripped tightly at John’s hips, kissing intensely at his neck as he felt John squirm beneath him. Thomas tried not to be too forceful, but when he heard John gasp he was glad for the cravat that would hide the bruises that would no doubt be there tomorrow.  Thomas’s lips and tongue eventually separated from John’s neck and moved slowly to his collarbone, his hands moving to caress the softness of his waist. He felt John’s hand cover his and placed a reassuring kiss to John’s chest, before savoring the salty taste of his skin. His tongue on John’s chest, Thomas’s other hand moved to hold John’s wrist, pinning it to the bed. He was gentle but firm in his motions, fully ensuring that he was obediently in control, obedient to John’s wishes. A smirk twitched on his lips at the irony of the matter. His lips trailing across John’s body, Thomas lamented silently how it was always John who was in control, John who was in the spotlight and fighting the good fight. Thomas was just along for the ride, captured by John’s intoxicatingly overwhelming energy that just made him want to do nothing more than make him smile. If anyone else had asked him to write that declaration, Thomas thought, he probably wouldn’t. Thomas left a trail of kisses with gentle, intermittent bites, down to John’s stomach, where John squirmed somewhere between protest and bliss. Thomas’s hands slid down to John’s soft hips in an attempt to hold him in place as he pressed more kisses to John’s stomach.  
  
“Thomas-” John growled through his teeth. Thomas only kissed further to prove his devotion to John’s request.  
  
“I like it,” Thomas said simply, and he could practically hear John blushing.   
  
“Thomas, I’m-”  
  
“You’re wonderful and handsome and _perfect_ , yes John, I know this already, now if you want me to do as you ask, you’re going to need to stop all of this protesting and self-doubt.”   
  
After a moment of silence, John simply muttered, “That was _not_ what I was going to say,” but Thomas paid him no mind as he continued to trail his tongue across John’s middle. He slipped a few fingers under the waistband of John’s breeches and used his other hand to undo the button keeping them in place. He looked up at John for a moment, only for John to blush harder and look away indignantly, and, not sensing any protest, Thomas slowly slipped the breeches down around John’s legs, exposing his thighs and the hint of that same strength that Thomas so adored. While that strength was certainly there, it was hardly obvious as John had submitted completely to his love’s hands, or, more realistically, his tongue. Before he realized he couldn’t restrain himself, Thomas bit down onto the soft, pale skin of John’s thigh, only hard enough to elicit a short gasp from the man under him. Thomas tried not to smirk as his lips worked against John’s skin, wondering if this would be payment enough for all the loving bruises John had left him. When he felt a slight throbbing sensation, Thomas’s fingers wandered down to his cock, thoroughly aroused by John’s submissiveness. He bit his lip as his fingers stroked the length of his shaft and his other hand wandered the length of John’s thigh. Thomas opened his mouth to speak but, his own arousal mixed with his constant inability to find his voice made him pause.  
  
“John, do you want-”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
Thomas gave a breathy laugh as his eyebrows furrowed over amused eyes. “So eager.”  
  
“I am, so get on with it,” John ordered, propping himself up on his elbow to brush a stray lock of hair from Thomas’s face. Thomas’s smile faltered for a moment.  
  
“I’m not used to being… well… in this position, John.”   
  
“I’m sure you’ll manage well enough, Jefferson,” John was starting to lose his patience, “There’s a bottle in the bedside cupboard. Please use it, for my sake.” Thomas gave an awkward nod and leaned over John’s body, pulling open a drawer on the bedside table. He fished around until his fingers found the bottle John had described and he retrieved it, immediately realizing what it was for. He opened it, tilting it slightly so the oil dripped out onto his fingers. The feeling of it was uncomfortable at first, but he rubbed it along the length of his cock under John’s amused stare. “Please don’t make a mess, Thomas,” John said dryly, causing Thomas to blush further. God, how John could get on his nerves so quickly and so violently. With gritted teeth, Thomas used his clean hand to hold John down onto the bed, crashing his lips into John’s and eliciting a startled moan from the smaller man. Thomas’s tongue worked its way into John’s mouth and John’s intermittent moans of pleasure only served to arouse Thomas further. Thomas slowly pulled away, keeping his eyes locked with John’s.   
  
“Quiet, you,” he said quietly, as he rubbed his slicked fingers together, before trailing them against John’s thigh and slowly putting one inside of him. John shifted slightly but barely reacted, so Thomas slowly inserted another, then another. On the third, John bit his lip with a stiff moan and Thomas couldn’t help but smile. Seeing the normally so tightly wound man finally begin to loosen was a sight to behold, and Thomas lovingly watched the stress on John’s face begin to leave as he moved his fingers inside of him. John slowly opened one eye.  
  
“If that’s really the size of your cock, maybe this was a mistake…”  
  
“That’s not my-!”  
  
“Oh?” John hissed, “Then get on with it!”  
  
Thomas blushed and some part of him wanted to just leave John to finish himself, but his cock was throbbing desperately between his thighs and only getting more sensitive by the moment. His clean hand gently nudged John’s hip and John got the message to roll over. John muttered something under his breath about Thomas being an amateur and the question suddenly flickered across Thomas’s mind about how much experience in being penetrated John actually had. Thomas swallowed his inhibitions and rose to his knees, gently running his fingers along his oil-slicked cock. With one hand on John’s thigh, Thomas slowly inserted himself, immediately feeling John tense under him. John gave a pained growl but didn’t complain, and instead pushed himself against Thomas’s cock. Thomas gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure and gripped hard at the supple flesh of John’s thighs. His lips parted slightly as his breathing quickened, rhythmically pushing himself in and out as John thrust against him. The pleasure was almost overwhelming and Thomas quickly lost his inhibitions. John cried out in sudden pain as Thomas went further, but he immediately reassured Thomas by begging him not to stop. John’s hands gripped against the bed sheets and he desperately wanted to bite down on something as a way to relieve the pain building up inside of him. That’s not to say he wasn’t loving every moment of this, he thought despite himself. He shifted his weight onto one elbow, reaching for his own cock with his other hand. He stroked himself roughly as Thomas thrust into him and he tried to hold on to his composure for as long as he could. He could hear Thomas over him, his breath rapid and hot against his neck. With another thrust, John’s back arched against Thomas and he gave a desperate moan, forgetting his own erection entirely and trying to steady himself against the headboard. He felt like an idiot for doubting Thomas’s abilities earlier. Perhaps the Virginian didn’t have much experience, but it seemed he had a knack for natural talents.   
  
“Jefferson…” John moaned despite himself, completely unable to hang on to what was left of his composure. “Oh god, Thomas…”   
  
Thomas’s eyes squeezed shut against the overwhelming pleasure and tried to work himself into a rhythm. It was difficult, as his need for climax now overpowered any natural instincts, and he bit down on John’s shoulder, causing the smaller man to give another desperate moan, one hand clinging to the headboard and the other feverishly trying to work his own erection. Thomas felt warmth in his face as he felt himself nearing his climax. With a sudden jolt of pleasure in his cock, Thomas felt his warmth spill into his companion, and with labored breaths, slowly pulled himself out. John came soon after, feverishly repeating his lover’s name and most certainly staining his bedsheets, having missed his hand. 

 

Thomas smiled to himself. After all, John had warned him about making a mess. John was panting just as hard as he was. His face was flushed and he looked a little dazed, completely overwhelmed by the afternoon’s events. Thomas slowly snaked his arms around John’s waist, rolling him over on his back in an attempt to make him comfortable. John naturally relaxed into Thomas’s arms as Thomas nuzzled his nose into John’s neck, his muscles still trembling slightly from the exertion. John’s eyes were closed and, while he looked utterly spent, he also looked calm, which was a sight to behold on the usually spitfire little man. Thomas slowly watched his companion’s chest rise and fall as his breathing evened out, and Thomas pressed sensitive, careful little kisses on John’s shoulder, then his cheek, then, shifting himself a little, his forehead. Thomas tucked a lock of hair that had splayed itself across John’s face behind his ear and gently laid down his head on John’s chest. His skin was almost uncomfortably warm and damp with sweat, but the firm, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat was calming. Thomas bit his lip at John’s continued silence. It wasn’t often - it was actually incredibly rare - that Thomas wished someone would say something. After a moment, Thomas spoke, his voice tired and hoarse from exertion.   
  
“John?” John didn’t open his eyes but looked vaguely content.  
  
“Yes, lovely?”   
  
Thomas bit his lip, unsure of how to phrase this. 

 

“Well- um… I just-”  
  
“You did wonderfully, darling.”   
  
Thomas was surprised for just a moment, then smiled. John always seemed to know what he was thinking. A small smirk played on John’s lips and Thomas’s chest was filled with a warmth that only John could ever manage to instill inside of him. Thomas rolled over onto his side and pulled John in close, burying his face in his lover’s hair and rubbing gentle circles onto John’s back with his fingertips. With his other hand, he fumbled awkwardly for the blanket which had nearly fallen off the bed completely and, with the last of his strength, pulled it over the both of them, before finally closing his eyes, with one more lingering kiss to John’s forehead.  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  



End file.
